Obi-Wan Kenobi
"I am a Jedi Knight. A protector." Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi was the General for the 212th attack Battalion and sometimes he joined clone group Purple Squad to help them win the battles they were sent to. He joined them on their 2nd mission that was to Rectus IV, where they won the battle at a cost. Joining Purple Squad Kenobi joined Purple Squad on the mission to Devaron,he saved many lives after a bomb exploded near homes, he used the force to send trees and rocks and other debris out of the way. Kenobi was the squads second General after Happy Text, Kenobi was chosen by ARC-8448 himself. Kenobi still lead the 212th attack battalion. As Purple Squad's second General Kenobi made things more easier then Happy Text. Kenobi also had many loves in his life, his recent was Duchess Satine. Kenobi also had a padawan which then was a Knight and then a Master to Ahsoka Tano. Battle of Mygeeto Kenobi then joined Golden Squad on Mygeeto. Kenobi was talking to Hunter Savage telling him what he was doing was wrong in every way. Kenobi then told Hunter to believe in himself and come back to the li ght side of the force. Hunter refused and started a word battle with Kenobi. But before Kenobi could tell Hunter to be himself and choose his own future he felt the ground shake and Hunter was trying to run away.Kenobi then got a transmission from Coruscant telling him the council wanted to talk to him he said "Captain! I have to go but make sure you take Mygeeto back!" Kenobi then got onto a LAAT and went to Coruscant and dealt with what he had to deal with. Meeting Jedi Hassel Bondi After the battle of Mygeeto Kenobi finally meet Jedi General Hassel Bondi . Bondi and Kenobi met up to discuss how they were going to win the war if they didn't have the numbers of clone troopers to finally get them out of the dark. It was alot harder then first thought because they were all shaken up about how badly the war had taken so many Jedi and clones. Bondi told Kenobi that he was either going to run out of luck or not bother trying to save the galaxy. He knew the Republic couldn't survive, and it was a time for the change. Kenobi Mourning Satine During the Takeover on Mandalore, Kenobi was in Anakin's ship the "Twilight" until it was bombed and destroyed and Kenobi knocked unconscious and brought to the throne room, where right in front of his own eyes is old lover Satine Kryze and his enemy Darth Maul was holding her in the air with the force and told him he will make him suffer as he suffered without his legs for a decade. Maul then stabbed Satine killing her in the process and made Obi-Wan sad and depressed that this had happened. "The death of my former lover, was the thing that was heartbreaking. It was never around at the time the war started." Mind trouble After Obi-wan got off Mandalore, he had told the council that Darth Maul and his 'followers' were attacking Mandalore and the others needed help. The council said no because of its neutrality. Obi-wan had just come to terms with the death of Satine and with Bo-Katan fighting for the planet she loved so much. Taking an Anakin rule Obi-wan decided to take some members of Golden Squad to fight off the former Death Watch commandos and take Mandalore for Bo-Katan. Obi-wan landed to see the planet like it was when he left. Bo came running out of hiding and said "I see the republic didn't want to help!" Obi-wan nodded and said "I brought some help! Here meet Yuzzi , DV, Costin Jr, Stag and Bluey! They'll help us take back Mando'a for you!" Bo thanked Kenobi and said she would be forever in debt. Obi-wan ignited his blade and struck down the betraying members of the former 'Clan Vizsla' and told Bo to leave him while he was fighting them off. Closing Days Obi-Wan could tell this war wasn't close to ever finishing. Kenobi wasn't sure about how many people would still be alive after the Jedi were almost at critical level and he was still on the Jedi council at the time, but even the council didn't seem to know what was going on. "We need to do something, but there is nothing we can do!" said Kenobi "I know Master Kenobi but whatever we do now is the thing that others wont do". He never realized how much he actually cared about some people, it was something that didn't happen. Long "It was the thing that it had to be. It'd be the ones who were alone in those the days. It was the thing that had to happen. It shows that some others are the ones that show all those people in the war. We promised all those people we'd keep them safe. But we even failed to do that in those circumstances. And the way they we see people around in those ways are the ones needing the most help for those who wanted to be around for them who cant do them things those people who say its impossible to do." Order 66 & Destruction of the Jedi Order During The Battle of Utapau, Kenobi was with his forces when Commander Cody received Order 66. It caught Kenobi off guard, but he still alive. He decided to take Grievious' ship and fly to Bail Organa. Yoda was with him. The Jedi had been betrayed by the Clones, but by the Chancellor. Kenobi was told to fight Anakin on Mustafar. After he fought Anakin on Mustafar, Yoda said that Qui-Gon Jinn was one with the force and could be communicated with. Kenobi then went into exile on Tatoonie. He was a Rebel of the Grand Army of the Republic and now one of Rebel Origins He had to look after Luke from a distance, and leave his former life of being a Jedi in the Republic. To exile and even to the way ones would like to fight in he enjoyed watching over Luke even if Beru and Lars didn't like it. Death on the Death Star When Obi-Wan, Luke, Chewbacca and Han went into the Death Star to find answers, Kenobi went and turned off the tractor beam to allow a quick escape for the trio.. Obi-Wan then faced off with his former apprentice Darth Vader. "When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master.." "Only a master of Evil Darth, i will be around to find you in this place" "I had much to learn, but you left me to die on Mustafar." "That was your undoing Vader. you killed Jedi younglings." Obi-Wan was killed during the armed conflict. He then became one with the force and he became a force ghost, which later gave Luke guidance and meaning to his Jedi Training and his future studies of the force and beyond. Category:Jedi